vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Belikov
Dimitri Belikov '''is among the guardians who are sent out to Portland to bring Princess Vasilissa Sabina Rhea"Lissa" Dragomir and Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway back to St. Vladimir's Academy. He is a twenty-four year old Dhampir guardian and is assigned to Lissa. He has a slight Russian accent. He has a strong dislike for Moroi men who use dhampir women, because his Moroi father used to beat his mother. Dimitri cares deeply for Rose. He is known to like reading western novels and to wear a duster at times. In the first book, a novice named Mason Ashford describes him as an "anti-social god", due to his reputation as a strong guardian and preference of being alone. Film rights have been sold to Preger Entertainment as of July 2010. It has been rumored that Ben Barnes will take on the leading role, however, this has yet to be officially confirmed. Physical Appearance Dimitri is described to be extremely good-looking and exceptionally handsome with angular, masculine features. He is very tall at 6'7" in height and he has a lean, well-built, muscular physique. Dimirtri has chocolate brown eyes, brown chin length hair, and a deep tan. He is described as being very strong and muscular "ripped" According to Rosemarie Hathaway:he has big feet. Note the innuendo. Personality Dimitri always puts his duty as a guardian before his personal desires. He is described to as mysterious, intense, brooding, serious, noble, passionate and brave. He is also incredibly romantic, compassionate, gallant, chivalrous and complex. He always needs to be in action or he gets restless. Honor, duty, and nobilty is something he regards very highly and takes his job and his honor very seriously. Underneath his god-like, tough guy exterior is a man who has the same feelings as everyone else; some even regarded by Rose Hathaway as "intense" and "passionate". He is also described by Rose in the 'hot' cabin scene, to be very wise, skilled and infinitely patient when it comes to intercourse. Shadow Kiss Shadow Kiss starts as Rose has a dream from Lissa because she was sucked into Lissa's head while she was with Christian. She was freaked out by this and was afraid to go back to sleep so she then ran out of the academy bumping into Dimitri. According to her, she was "testing security," which unfortunately Dimitri, was the "security" at that time. "What are you doing out her?" asked Dimitri. Ugh, so much for my ninja skills. "I was testing security, it sucked. What are you doing out here? Are you testing security too?" "I AM security." said Dimitri. "Well, im so glad tested your awesome skills, now if you don't mind, I have to go . . ." Furthermore, Rose soon saw a ghost soon after Dimitri left her, who was. . . Mason. It shocked her so much that one time in practice in one of her classess, she spotted Mason standing there- gazing at her which such a sad and modest look that immediately stopped her from "protecting" the Moroi in this case, Christian. Soon after, she gets dragged into a conflict with the other guardians on her, and gets interrogated badly until Dimitri stepped in and managed to stop the interrogation, allowing Rose to calm down and get away from them. Even after the interrogation with the other guardians ended, Dimitri himself started to interrogate her a bit in which ended in Rose refusing to tell him the truth ending up lieing to him. One day when Rose and the others were on the plane going back to the academy, Rose suddenly sees Mason with other ghosts- Lissa's parents and siblings, and Victor Dashkov's guardians standing there. The faces she saw overpowered her, leaving her feeling overwelmed with guilt and sadness forcing her to get out of her seat throwing her hands in the air, screaming "Make them go away!" a few times before passing out right there. When they get back to the academy, Alberta and Dimitri sent Rose straight to the medic clinic and waited for her to awake then to question her about what happened in the plane. Rose, feeling overwhelmed by Dimitri gave in, and told them and Dr. Olzenski about the ghosts she had been seeing, and how upset and shocked she was. Right after she was done talking, Dr. Olzenski took Alberta and Dimitri with her and started talking to them about Rose having a "mental breakdown," and that Rose may have to leave her guardian classess because of that. Unfortunately, Rose had been eavesdropping at the very same moment and was so shocked that she immediately threw open the door and tried to argue with her. One day Rose by accidentally slipped into Lissa's mind and found out that Jesse was torturing her, trying to make her fight him. Unaware what he had done to her, Lissa started to go mad because of the dark feelings that were slipping into her made her try to attack him with her powers. Rose seeing this, ran after Lissa managing to stop her by saying "it isn't you." After Rose absorbed the dark feelings from Lissa when she was torturing Jesse, she became taken over by the dark feelings and wanted to hurt or kill Jesse. Alberta had Dimitri take Rose away to calm down. When she tried to escape, he restrained her and helped her fight those dark feelings. They eventually made love in the cabin with Rose losing her virginity to him. When they left, Rose sensed that there were Strigoi on campus. Dimitri told Rose to run and to tell the guardians, "Buria." He remained behind to fight the Strigoi. When the battle was over, he walked with Rose and they discussed how to work out their guardian duties and their relationship. As the assault team were about to escape, several more Strigoi ambushed them. Nathan overwhelemed Dimitri and bit him. Rose wanted to stay and go back for him, but her mother refused to let her so she ran. Mason told her Dimitri was a Strigoi so she left Lissa to look for him in Russia, using funds given to her by Adrian Ivashkov. Strigoi During Shadow Kiss, Strigoi get into the school and attack the students, taking many prisoners. When the guardians go on a rescue mission to drive them from their hiding place and retake the prisoners, Dimitri is taken and turned, then disappears. In Blood Promise, Rose finds Dimitri and he is shown to have accepted his fate and even prefers the life of a Strigoi to the enslavement of being a guardian. He attempts to convince Rose to let him turn her because he has not lost his lust for her, though the affection is not the same seeing as Strigoi don't see beauty, they only see things that will gain them power and help their personal image, etc. At then end of Blood Promise, Rose finds a way to change a Strigoi to its previous form, and strictly tells Lissa that she would never allow her to do it. However, she uses her spirit and charms a stake, pushing Rose out of the way when she is about to kill Dimitri. Then she stakes Dimitri through the heart with the help of a distraction from Christian. He is soon changed from Strigoi to guilty and heartbroken dhampir. He states that he owes his life to Lissa, and, he doesn't voice it but, that he still owes his life to Rose too. And the way that he owes his life to her is if he stays away from her for good. He feels horrible for what he did to her and thinks that is the only way. Dimitri feels that there is no way possible that he will be able to forgive himself for all he did as a Strigoi. He keeps on pushing himself away from Rose when she tries to get closer again. At one point, he is so desperate to keep her away that he lies and tells her that he does not love her any more that, "Love fades. Mine has." This is on Rose's mind for a long while and she tries to make herself get over Dimitri and to accept that he has moved on and she should too, but she can never truly accept it, no matter what she tells herself. In Last Sacrifice, Dimitri has to escape the Court with Rose, further convincing people that he is a Strigoi. During the journey they come across many different gangs of Strigoi. Dimitri has to call a previous Strigoi friend called Donovan and pretend to be a Strigoi. Rose and Sydney thought that the experience was terrifying and his mood was awful afterwards. On one encounter, when they meet Donovan, he nearly has a mental breakdown from the crushing guilt and memories of being Strigoi. Rose manages to help him by telling him to find the beauty in life, as Strigoi can't see it. On the entire journey, Dimitri begins to forgive himself more and more as his relationship with Rose grows stronger. Relationships '''Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway Dimitri calls her "Roza" when he is feeling affectionate or fond of her. He also loves her hair, first stated in "Vampire Academy" when Rose was worried about having to cut her hair to show off her molnija ''marks like most other female Guardians do; Dimitri suggested she simply wear it up and that she should not cut it. Dimitri Belikov first meets Rose Hathaway when she and her best friend Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir are in Portland. Rose and Lissa had run away from St. Vladimir's Academy two years earlier, Rose having done this to try and protect Lissa from herself. After they were caught and brought back to the academy Rose was in a lot of trouble and Headmistress Kirova was about to expel Rose when Dimitri stepped in and said that it would be a waste of talent to expel her, especially with the extreme lack of female Guardians. It was then decided that she would have extra training sessions with Dimitri (due to the fact that she was very far behind) and would be not be allowed to go social gatherings. At first the only thing Dimitri does during training sessions is make Rose run, which she finds irritating because it seems so useless. When she voices this opinion to Dimitri, he asks her a series of questions about what she would do if she were attacked by a Strigoi at the mall. Rose promptly answers that she was would either decapitate, burn, or stake the Strigoi in the heart, but Dimitri asks her what she would do if she didn't have access to any of those things. Rose then realizes that being able to run fast and for long distances is a true asset in being a Guardian in such cases. As the training sessions continue, Dimitri and Rose find they have a lot of things only they can understand about each other and they begin to fall in love. Dimitri sees his feelings for Rose as inappropriate due to age and her being his "student" (as well as the fact that as Lissa's future guardians they cannot be distracted by one another) and tries his best to keep a lid on them. During a dance at the Academy, Rose finds out that Lissa has been kidnapped and melts into her mind to find out where she's being taken. During this process, Rose finds herself suddenly and irrationally wanting to go to Dimitri, thinking that he will know what to do. By the time she gets to Dimitri's room, she has completely forgotten about Lissa's state of emergency and wants to do nothing but touch Dimitri. She barged into his room and kissed him on the chest, shocking him and making him see that something was clearly wrong with her. Dimitri attempted to touch Rose and in doing so suddenly wanted Rose as much as she wanted him. Dimitri kissed her heatedly, removed her black dress and took her to his bed. They were on the verge of having sex when Dimitri removed the necklace she was wearing (a rose necklace) inadvertendly discovering that it had a lust charm on it. Victor Dashkov put the charm on the necklace as a way to distract them while he was kidnapping Lissa. In the end they saved Lissa, caught Victor and sent him to prison. Later, Rose confronts Dimitri about the lust charm, but Dimitri tells her that he "just doesn't like her that way". Rose is a little heartbroken, but upon visiting Victor Dashkov in his cell finds out that Dimitri was lying, because the lust charm would not have worked in they hadn't already wanted each other (the necklace simply strengthened feelings that were already there). When Natalie, convinced to turn Strigoi by her father, attacked Rose, Dimitri found them and killed Natalie Dashkov. As he carried Rose to the clinic, she told him about what Victor had said. Dimitri responded: "I did want you. I still do." but said they could never be together because if he allowed himself to love her, he'd throw himself in front of her instead of the Moroi he was meant to be protecting. '''Tasha Ozera' Dimitri and Tasha Ozera had been friends for a long time (it is unknown how long). When Tasha came to the Academy and the ski resort for Christmas, it came to Dimitri's attention that she liked him more then just a friend. Using Tasha as a way to get over Rose, he went out with her. Tasha later made him an offer to be her guardian (even though she is Royal she has no guardians, this is because of what Christian's parents did), he declined the offer, later telling Rose it would have been unfair to do that when he could never return her feelings, also saying that his heart was in another place...with Rose. Tasha is the only one who uses Dimitri's nick name "Dimka" - apart from his family - in the series. "Dimka" is a Russian nickname for Dimitri. In Last Sacrifice, it is revealed just how much Tasha had feelings for Dimitri when it is proven that she is the one who framed Rose for the murder of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. Tasha was the actual murderess and the reason she framed Rose was to get Rose out of the picture so she could move in on Dimitri now that he was back to his dhampir self. Rose and Dimitri had thought that Tasha had accepted the fact that Dimitri didn't want to be with her, but with Rose and that she was willing to just be friends with him. But, it is apparent, when Rose looks through Lissa's eyes near the end of Last Sacrifice and see's Tasha's aura glowing with affection when she is focused on Dimitri, that she still had strong feelings for him and always has.